


How They Would React To Your Pregnancy: Connor

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Connor Kenway - Fandom, Ratonhnhake:ton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: When he learned he was to be a father, it was the happiest day of his life! The closer he got to the due date, well, that's another story.
Kudos: 7





	How They Would React To Your Pregnancy: Connor

Her body ached and her stomach hurt, but she waddled into the kitchen anyway as she smelt chocolate. Connor stood with his back to her and turned at the sound of her pattering feet. His mouth was covered with chocolate, and his eyes were wide like a child caught in a terrible act. She laughed.

“I’m supposed to be the pregnant one. It’s ok for me to stuff my face. I expected better of you.” She teased, taking a finger and cleaning off the icing. There were many things she shared with Connor. The house, training styles, bed, and, soon to be, child were just a few, but they both LOVED chocolate.

“What do you expect when you bake so well?” Connor retorted and kissed her finger, liking the icing off. “How are you feeling, my dear?” He placed a strong hand on her bulging stomach.

“I feel like it’ll happen any day now, but Dr. White says a month.” She pressed both hands on her stomach. “I’m feeling like I want our baby out here where I can hold it. I’m nervous to be a parent, but I think I’m ready to start.”

“You will be a wonderful mother. I know it.” Connor rubbed her stomach, deep in thought. He usually did this when he was worried.

“Are you scared?” She asked and he refused to look at her. “Come on, love. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I do not know if I will be a good father.” Connor confessed, “After everything with my father,… I do not want to be my father to my child.”

“And you will not be.” He nodded once, but she knew he wasn’t convinced. “Hey,” She placed a hand on either side of his head, cupping his cheeks and smiling as gently as she could. “I know you, Connor. You’re a good man, one of the greatest I’ve ever met, and I know you’ll be the best father possible. I have faith in you, love.”

A kick in her stomach emphasized her point and she beamed. Even their child agreed with her. But now the kick changed.

It started as a fire does, slow to where you don’t register it, and grew into a blaze. Her stomach pained her and she doubled over.

“Dear?” Connor supported her and walked her over to the couch, frantically calling her name. She heard him, like he was far away, and her pain increased.

“I think… I think I’m going into labor.” She began to breath harder now, faster. Connor’s brown eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Worry stitched his eyebrows together.

“You think? How is it supposed to feel?” His voice flew up an octave and his hands pushed through his hair as his jaw dropped. His heart rate reached new heights and his adrenaline kicked in.

“I don’t know! We don’t have a training manual for this!” She called out in pain again, and Connor fluttered his hand around.

“Why are you angry?!”

“I’m in pain!!” She grabbed his hand and he whimpered as she nearly broke it.

“What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!”

“Get-”

“Hot water?! Food?! A blanket?!”

“No, I need-”

“Chocolate?! To rest?!”

She screamed once and he did too. Then she screamed once more and Connor copied her again. They went on like this for a minute.

Finally, she grabbed him by the collar and brought his face to hers. “Connor! I’M THE ONE IN LABOR, NOT YOU! NOW GO GET DR. WHITE! Ahhh!” She doubled over again and began screaming. Connor, not knowing what else to do, stayed crouched beside her allowing her to break his hand and screaming along with her. It was too early, they had a month left! The baby would be here? Would he be a good father? Could he provide for his family and keep them safe?

She screamed again and released her grip on him. Connor dashed out of the room.

After running through the night and waking Dr. White, Connor ran back and all but slammed the door open. She had stopped screaming. Was that a good sign? Bad? Was the baby already here? Was everything ok?

Dr. White huffed behind him and Connor stood at the doorway, dumbly staring at the scene before him. She sat on the couch, feet up, and finished the chocolate cake.

“Sorry love, false alarm.” She contently licked her finger, and yawned. Connor could’ve fainted right then, but he settled for slouching against the doorframe.

He would not have to worry about fatherhood; this pregnancy would most likely kill him first.


End file.
